Certain medical procedures require a source of controlled vacuum or aspiration as well as a source of compressed air. For example, liposuction procedures require a controllable source of vacuum for aspirating debris that is removed during the liposuction procedure through an aspirating cannula and the like. In this regard, it has been considered desirable to provide such a vacuum source as a compact, quiet, electric motor driven pump apparatus which is easily controllable to control the vacuum pressure and airflow. Since a vacuum pump may also be operated as an air compressor it is desirable to provide this feature in an electric motor driven apparatus which is otherwise adapted primarily for use as a vacuum source.
Generally, a combination vacuum pump and air compressor unit adapted for use in medical procedures should be light weight, quiet and portable. For example, it would be desirable to mount the apparatus on a stanchion or the like in the vicinity of the medical procedure itself so that the user of the source of vacuum may adjust the operating parameters of the apparatus.
As a consequence of the need for a compact, quiet and easily controlled motor driven combination vacuum pump and air compressor apparatus, certain requirements of such an apparatus have posed problems in the development thereof. These problems have been solved by the present invention as will be appreciated by those skilled in the art.